Lost in the cold
by ladybugseatppl
Summary: Purely an Ace/Julius. Ace gets himself and Julius lost in the cold, and somehow it turns for Ace's benefit.


**Hi hi all, so I've noticed, WHY ISN'T THERE MORE ACE/JULIUS FICS ON FANFICTION? Helllllllo, Ace says he loves both Julius and Alice very much, and doesn't like being left out, thus a nice 3-some worthy ship right there. However, I can't write Alice, and I sure as hell am not about to butcher her personality and write an ooc story, thus I present to you, a yaoi oneshot between Ace Knave/Of-Hearts X Julius Monrey. Hope you all enjoy this love story~**

**Warnings: Yaoi Boy/boy, SLIGHT OOC NESS, THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'M WRITING ACE. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR HIS OOCNESS.**

**And I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm only human and I have no beta.**

* * *

><p>"Dammit, Ace! I told you I knew where to go. I only needed one part!" a very angry and lost Julius hissed through clenched teeth as he shivered. Ace trailed up ahead by a few paces and chuckled, simply waving his hand off to dismiss his friend's whining.<p>

"We aren't lost, I know a short cut!" Ace argued, knowing fully well he lead the clock fixer and himself to an area he didn't know. But how far could they have possibly gone? That couldn't be determined due to the harsh wind blowing their snow tracks away. Oh, of course to top off the horrible day Julius was having, it had to be another winter season wherever they were at.

"Oh, then just were are we at, Hmm Knight?" Julius snapped, his teeth clattered as he spoke. Ace turned around to look his friend in the face, but froze. The blue haired male's face looked blue itself from the first signs of frostbite, he held his hands in a ball up to his mouth as he used his breath to heat them as best as he could, but even then the hot breath left his mouth as ice cold air. All and all it looked like the Mortician was never meant to be out in such cold conditions.

The knave frowned, then pulled off a large back from his shoulders, one he never left without, then proceeded to pull out things for a tent. Julius stood there dumbfounded at first by the actions portrayed but soon realized what his friend was doing and waited for him to hurry. Ace quickly set up the tent as best as he could and ushered his half frozen friend inside.

"Julius why didn't you tell me you were cold?" Ace asked innocently, his crimson eyes shun with concern. Julius could feel his blood rate rise at the stupid question.

"ITS FREEZING! AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO YOURSELF, 'OH MY FRIEND MAY BE FREEZING TO DEATH'? Let alone even think about yourself? How can you be completely alright with this insane temperature?" he snapped, as he curled up in a little ball in the corner of the tent. He would have wished death upon himself if the fate of Wonderland didn't rely on his graceful hands to fix the clocks. However if his hands freeze off they were screwed too.

"Start a fire." Julius hissed. Ace dramatically sighed and tossed his hands up in the air.

"I don't see any wood!"

"We're in a fucking forest you moron!"

"Gee someone's cranky." at that idiotic statement, Julius chose to ignore his friend and try his best to keep himself a normal body temperature, however he was failing, and failing hard at that. It felt to him like his lungs were frozen, leaving each breath strained, it was hard to force his lungs to inhale air, and exhale. Very painful actually, and it certainly didn't help that his clock felt like it was ticking slower and slower...

Everything was getting darker... Julius closed his eyes and started to drift off into a deep slumber. Leaving Ace to tilt his head in confusion.

... ... ... ... ...

Julius could hear the sound of a fire crackle outside of the tent, mixed with the sound of dying wind. Where was he? He asked himself as he miserably forced himself to sit up. It was just then he realized he was in a sleeping bag. Had Ace done this?

"Ah, Julius! You're up! That's good!" Ace cheered with that lost puppy dog look in his crimson eyes. Julius peeked on of his cobalt colored eyes open and stared at the man, who was letting the wind in!

"Get in here and close the tent! Its cold!" the Mortician snapped as he sat up all the way. Ace did as told and crawled next to his friend, actually unzipping the sleeping bag to join him. Julius at this, nearly snapped.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I only have one sleeping bag, so we're sharing. Its no big deal, Jul." he replied smoothly, as he slid his body in the large sleeping bag, next to his still cold friend.

"'Sides if we sleep together we share our body heat and stay warmer!" Julius frowned and scooted as far away as the sleeping bag would allow. Of course this was a big deal! Two people sharing a sleeping bag in a snow storm! It was so- okay... Julius thought to himself, its not that big of a deal, Ace is right. Its to stay alive. Its not like he would pull anything.

Julius chuckled at that thought, when did he turn into a woman concerned for his virginity?

However to Ace, this was his chance, Alone, with one of the to people he loved, of course his Julius was no Alice, with no real heart, but he always loved his friend, the way he was a true worker, how he needed Ace's protection. It made Ace feel... important, Made the knave feel like he had power over something, and he had power over Julius at this very moment.

He didn't doubt for a second that he couldn't get Julius to agree to anything with the help of alcohol and the idea of survival and warmth. When was another chance like this going to present itself to the knight?

He scooted closer and wrapped his arms Julius in a protective manor. Playfully nuzzling him to rise discomfort. He knew just how to make Julius squirm and blush. It was fun to tease the girly man.

"A-Ace! W-what the hell?"

"Oh don't be a baby, I'm cold~ you're warm, don't tell me you're thinking that I'm gonna do something~" Ace chided playfully, a hint to the fact he _was_ going to do something laced in his voice and Julius saw it as soon as he spoke. He wasn't _as_ naive as the outsider; Alice. Julius simply turned away and huffed.

"Of course I do. Its you." he muttered, trying to keep the ice tone from his voice, but it came out naturally. Ace's happy go lucky expression turned to a pained one.

"You know Julius, sometimes you make it sound like you hate me, and that isn't good seeming since I love you and all~." he replied and nudged his best friend's back with his nose.

"Ace... don't start. Not here. Not no-"

"You don't even know what I was gonna say~ you know assuming things make's an ass out of us both~"

Silence. Julius didn't know what Ace was going to say, that much is true, but he knew whatever was about to come out of his insane friend's mouth was not going to go well.

"You see Julius, it feels like you hate me, that all your love goes to Alice~ and that isn't fair. I do a lot for you, I go out of my way to help, and its like you want me out of the way to get her. What would you do if I killed her?"

"Ace that's enough." Julius' threat was empty and both parties knew it. Ace was going to keep going on till he got to his point, and whatever that point may be, Julius knew he wasn't going to like it,

"No its not. You see, I share my love, but neither of you guys return it. I'm tired of being left out, Julius. I want you and I want her. But I know I'm not gonna get her, so I'll settle with you." the sentence left the navy blue haired man stunned, how was he supposed to respond to that? He should have always known being in a friendship with the odd man who rejected his role was going to backfire. But to think, someone- Ace- someone wanted _him_? Wanted him for _what _exactly?

"Ace I really don't think this is a good conversation to hav-" the knight tugged on the cobalt eye'd male's arm, forcing him to turn and face Ace. Their bodies were pressed together in the tight space of the sleeping bag, and it was just then Julius realized the zipper was on the other side. There wasn't an escape from this crazed position.

Suddenly Ace's lips were pressed against Julius' pale blue ones. The words "stunned" or "shocked" didn't describe the surprise Julius had from the kiss. Who was going to expect that from their friend?

"A-" before Julius could even part his lips to start yelling at the other, or even pull away, Ace snaked his hand around Julius' head and gripped his hair to hold his head in place as his tongue darted out and wiggled in past the bearly parted lips. The clock fixer whimpered at the intrusion, not at all enjoying the warm tongue on his.

Ace pulled away after he licked the inside of his friend's cheek, taking a minute to let the other catch his breath. Ace took in the details of the other's face. A bright pink blush rushed to Julius' almost lifeless colored face. Was he that cold? Ace wondered and tilted his head.

"W-What the hell was that for you.. you-!"

"You wished that was Alice, huh?" Ace asked, his tone was indifferent. Hard to pick up on what emotion was used to say it. Then again, that was a skill Ace had...

"I- I..." Julius didn't know how to respond. Of course he would have loved it if _Alice _was kissing him, it was too strange to have a male kiss him. Surely he was straight.

"I knew it~ but you don't get it, Jul, I can be a much better choice as a partner then her. I'll make you feel better then she could." he whispered in the other's ear, his hot breath tickling the cold sensitive skin on Julius' neck and ear. Julius shuddered without him meaning too, sending a rush of feelings of control over Ace.

The Ace of Hearts pressed himself closer to the clock fixer, and licked his earlobe, starting to nibble and suck on it. Julius was stuck and couldn't move to push the other away, he literary felt like he was stuck between a rock and a wall. A bad combination if you asked him.

"Ace... please-"

"Please what?~" he replied smugly, having cut off the other to reply in that mocking tone. Julius wasn't up for playing those kinds of games though.

"Get off!" he cried and shivered again when Ace's tongue darted to his jaw line.

"Oh let me play, let me show you what I can do for you, by morning, you won't even remember the point for girls~" Ace grinned as he squirmed around and rolled on top of the other. Julius' hand snapped forward to grab the zipper, but realized with a sudden feeling of despair that it was stuck on the clothe of the bag.

_Fuck!_

Ace chuckled and snaked his heads down Julius' sides, his lips attached to the other's jawline, biting and sucking on the cold flesh.

"Please stop this Ace, its not right." Julius whimpered out, hating the needy tone in his voice, as well as the fact he actually was enjoying the kisses.

Ace chuckled lightly, and finally locked his lips with those pale blue tinted lips. Julius' eyes snapped closed and he finally just gave in to the kiss. What choice did he really have?

The wind that was recently howling away, with the fire outside crackling had both died down to what seemed like just a calm breeze and a gentle crackle and pop here and there of the fire. All and all it added to a peaceful enveriment. Though it was still painfully cold, the numb toes were a consent reminder to the dangerously low temperature.

"Why? You don't actually want me to stop~ Julius, let me show you how much I love you~ Please?" that tone. That damn tone that strummed your heart strings to hear, Ace sounded like a lost puppy, looking for someone to love him back. Julius's clock twisted with guilt. But guilt for what? Julius wondered... he did nothing wrong to Ace, yet Ace was making him feel so guilty.

Slowly Julius started to kiss back, started to move his hands up, wrapping them around the knight's neck. He couldn't believe what he was doing. Nor did he even understand it, but he knew whatever he was doing, his body wanted it, and Ace _needed _it.

"F-fine."

"I wont hurt you, Julius, trust me." Ace whispered against the other's lips. His travelling hands started to work their way to undo the man's clock like tie, the kiss never breaking. Julius arched up and mumbled something back, letting Ace do as he wished.

His black gloved hands worked at the knot, and the kiss broke to untie the pesky tie, pulling it away, his attention turned to the shirt.

"W-what, d-don't completely s-strip me, its below zero! I'll freeze!" Julius protested an shivered, even with the increasing heat between the two bodies, it was still bitterly "freeze your balls off" temperature, and taking any amount of clothing off sounded extremely stupid.

"How am I supposed to fuck you then?~" Ace whined and tiled his head, watching with amusement as Julius turned bright pink.

"G-Gah! A-Ace!" he replied whining back with a scarlet blush, which contrasted perfectly with his pale frozen skin. Ace shrugged the reply off and kept working on Julius' shirt, his fingers bearly registered the cold as he worked to unsnap each button. Soon revealing the milky skin, however the sleeping bag made it difficult to see the male before him. Ace just couldn't have this!

Ace reached his hand out to grasp the copper zipper, he tugged on it carefully, having remembered it was stuck on the sleeping bag's clothe, but he successfully got it unjammed, and pulled the zipper down. Just enough for Ace to sit up, but kept Julius' legs covered.

The knight smiled down at his friend, that normal cocky smile, with his crimson red eyes shinning with excitement. Julius only grunted in annoyance. It was WAY to cold to be doing this, but at the same time, Julius knew he wanted it badly.

He bent his head down and let his lips attach to Julius' neck. Ace licked at the smooth flesh as he ran his hands down the clock fixer's chest down to his waistline. His gloved fingers latched to the button that kept Julius' pants up, letting the man squirm at the touch. The brunette grinned when he saw the other squirm. It urged him further, and he used that to slide the black pants down.

Julius' eyes locked with Ace's neck, moaning quietly at each nip and lick Ace gave his neck, and shivering as he tried to ignore the raising goose-bumps on his legs as his pants were pulled further down his thighs past his knees to his calves, where Ace suddenly stopped tugging on the pants.

"Ace, i-its really too cold-" Ace dramatically sighed as he stopped 'chewing' on his friend's neck and trailed his lips to the other's lips, muttering how he talked too much. Which in turn only annoyed Julius. The knight trailed his hands toward the other's crotch, suddenly rubbing his palm against it. Julius broke the kiss and groaned, tilting his head back as he arched his hips up.

"Still too cold?~ Or does this feeling take over that icky coldness?~" Ace taunted playfully, as he proceeded to keep grinding his palm against the other's groin, sending waves of pleasure throughout his entire body, The Mortician moaned softly, setting his expression into a scowl as best as he could to give a "warning" to his friend.

"Awe~ don't scowl, it'll ruin that pretty face of yours~" the brunette snickered, as he snaked his hand under the plaid satin boxers Julius had on. Julius nearly jumped as soon as that gloved and surprisingly warm hand wrapped around the base of his member. He let out a "nnng" sound, which in all actuality sounded like a tiny mewl of pleasure. However you wouldn't catch Julius admitting to the noise.

"Ace...~" the Mortician muttered threateningly, if you could even consider the way his voice came out in a low whisper, laced with much pleasure, "threateningly". Ace grinned insanely, the little light that shinned through the tent's thin walls casted a rather scary shadow on his face. Julius didn't notice it though, he only slitted his eyes closed as soon as Ace picked up speed.

He squeezed at the length, while pumping his hand up and down, massaging the base of the other's member. Julius panted and peeked an eye open, silently pleading with Ace for more. Which for once, the knight complied. He moved his hand faster, using his thumb to play with the head, then held his other hand up to Julius' face.

"Suck 'em~" he purred seductively, his eyes glinted with excitement as he ordered his best friend. Julius slowly parted his lips, darting his tongue out to lick at the digits. He didn't actually know what he was supposed to be doing, but he tried his best to please the knight.

Ace chuckled darkly, as he pressed his fingers further in Julius' mouth, pressing them down against his warm wet tongue. He bent his head down to nuzzle the other's neck as he licked at it. His other hand still pumping, starting to go slower. He couldn't have his uke coming before they got to the _good _part now could he?

Julius lapped his tongue around the digits, making sure to coat them evenly with his saliva, staring intently at the hand. The knave of hearts pulled his hand away and pressed his lips to Julius', kissing him softly as his hand trailed down between the uke's legs.

The Mortician suddenly shuddered and tried to squirm away as one of the long slender fingers pressed against his entrance. His eyes shot open as he gasped. He didn't expect that to happen, which was a silly thought, seeming since he knew he was the one that was going to be bottom.

Ace chuckled again and smiled sweetly at the taller of the two. "Just relax, it wont hurt that bad." he purred, slipping his index finger in the Mortician's entrance. Julius gasped again and gritted his teeth at the very uncomfortable feeling. Wasn't sex supposed to feel good? He wondered to himself.

The knight pushed his finger in past the tight ring of muscle into Julius, smirking at the reactions he was receiving, it seemed to him that the bluenette completely forgot about the ice cold weather conditions, but it still dawned to the knight as both of their breathing caused fog from the chilly air.

Julius shifted and tried to control his breathing as the finger inside him wiggled around, but when the knave slipped another wet finger deep inside his rectum, the Mortician couldn't help but let out a pained scream. The Knave stilled his fingers and waited- with hardly any patience for the other to adjust. After about a minute though he gave up on the boring waiting game and started to scissor his fingers.

Julius was tempted at that point to hit Ace with something hard, his back and ass in pain. However the knight bent down his head and whispered in his ear, sending a chill down the other's back with the warm breath hitting his almost frost bitten ear.

"Relax... it's gonna hurt more if you don't." the bluenette started to secretly wonder just how his brunette friend knew such facts, but chose against asking, instead he took deep breaths and winced each time the fingers thrusted deeper.

"Gee Juliet, you're really tight, I hope I'm not gonna rip you or something." Ace purred with a dark grin as he slipped in another spit coated finger in the tight ring of muscle. Julius deathpanned at the new nickname.

Juliet was a little demeaning, and in poor taste, but his thoughts on the new name didn't last long as he bit down on his lip to keep from screaming. His self inflected bite mark drew blood, which the knight gladly licked away.

His fingers prodded deeper until they found a soft spongy like spot. Which could only be the prostate seemingly since the Mortician let out a loud moan. The bundle of nerves being stuck sent a wave of pleasure through out his body. Ace struck that spot a few more times before pulling his fingers out, leaving the bluenette with an unfilled feeling that he didn't like.

"Does Juliet want more or something?~" Ace teased with a childish grin, earning yet another death glare from his uke.

The knight chuckled and stood up, slowly playing with his zipper as he eyed the Mortician, Julius let out a soft whine, practically begging for Ace to hurry. The crimson eyed male quickly unzipped his pants, and fished out his hot length.

"Why aren't you taking your pants off?" Julius mumbled as he eyed the member then proceeded to look up at Ace. Ace smirked and got down on the ground, straddling the taller man.

"Its way to cold to be naked!" he supplied the information, Julius almost growled with anger at the reply he received but kept his cool, actually Ace grounded his hips against his and in turn it caused the poor Mortician to forget what he was about to say.

The knight grabbed both of their lengths and rubbed the heads together, watching with pure amusement at the moans and shudders the other gave him. Eventually the pleasure the friction caused was getting to much for the knight.

He let out a husky moan as he repositioned himself between Julius' legs. Panic spread across the uke's face as he looked at Ace, silently pleading with him to be extremely gentle.

Ace only locked their lips together and jerked his hips forward, letting the head of his throbbing member be engulfed by the tight heat. Julius' screams were muffled from the kiss, but tears folded the corners of his eyes. He had never felt such a pain before.

His friend noticed the tears that swelled in his eyes and let out a small chuckle as he moved his lips from the other's pale blue tinted ones to kiss away the forming droplets of salty water.

"Tell me when." Ace mumbled against Julius' cheek as he patiently waited to be allowed to press in further into the warmth. Soon Julius took in a deep breath and nodded, bracing himself for more pain. With the nod the knight rolled his hips forward and shoved his member half way in.

Once again waiting for his virgin friend to give him the okay to keep moving. He didn't want to hurt his best friend!

The Mortician slowly nodded once again and leaned his head up to nuzzle the other's neck. Ace grinned happily at the nod and pressed in to the hilt. He let out a low weak moan at the tightness. Oh how it felt so good. He had to stay still long enough to regain his composure, having his entire length engulfed in the heat almost pushed him over the edge.

He started to pull back out slowly, his eyes shut from the pure blissful feeling. Once half way out, he jerked his hips forward, shoving himself back in. He repeated these steps slowly, making sure his uke was still okay and not in too much pain.

Julius had his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth hanging open. He was indeed in a world of pain, but he kept silent, not wanting to seem weak for the pain. Ace rested his hands on his hips, holding himself steady as he kissed the other.

"Hey, hey it's alright, Julie, just breath, 'kay?" he whispered, as one of his hands reached between their bodies. Ace's hand wrapped around Julius' length once again, trying to provide a good distraction, he started to pump.

Julius suddenly moaned when Ace started to increase speed, with both his thrusting and hand movements. The knave pushed against a soft spongy like spot deep inside the other's body. Leaving the Mortician to gasp and open his eyes wide with shock.

"A-ACE!" he cried aloud, wrapping his arms around the other's neck, pulling their bodies closer.

Ace grinned, and nuzzled his neck. "Felt good?" he teased, pressing in deeper against the spot before pulling out and slamming his hips back against the other's, successfully shoving his length deep against the same spot. Which only sent massive waves of pleasure through out the other's body.

"S-shut ahh up." Julius hissed, biting down on his lip to keep from making any embarrassing uke noises. The knave chuckled, as he found a steady pace to thrust, matching how fast he was moving his hand around the bluenette's member.

"Its cold~" he moaned as he let out a soft grunt, burying his face in the crook of Julius' neck. Julius was half tempted to yell at the annoyingly blunt statement. No matter what, Ace still had the skill of stating the most stupidest statements that pointed the obvious out.

Instead of yelling, Julius only squeezed his eyes shut, feeling something in his lower stomach build. Pleasure was becoming too much for him.

"A-Ace... nnnn..." the needy voice was Ace's hint to how close his dearest friend was, and with that information, he quickly sped his hand movements, as he grinded his hips against Julius', trying to get in as deep as he possibly could.

The Mortician let out a sudden gasp as he started to climax, spilling his seed across his and Ace's chest. The knave grinned, letting out a low moan. With Julius' muscles tightening around him, he couldn't help but lose it there. He soon followed Julius' lead, and pulled out enough to slam himself deep inside, hitting that sweet spot inside his uke, as he started to cum himself.

Ace didn't move as he climaxed, but instead just tilted his head back and moaned. The Mortician squirmed, not used to the warm wet feeling filling his rectum. He could feel Ace's member throb more clearly now that he was "done".

The knave finally pulled out once he became to soften. He collapsed next to Julius on the sleeping bag, and lifted his tired head to keep grinning that lost yet happy puppy dog grin. Julius weakly turned to snuggle against the other's chest. For warmth of course!

"You're not gonna kick me out?" Ace asked tilting his head, he had been sure the bluenette would have forced him to leave after fucking him like that.

"I'm still cold." Julius hissed and closed his eyes. The knave shrugged and rubbed his back, closing his eyes too.

"G'night, Julius, thanks for always being my friend." he mumbled as he drifted off into sleep. Julius said nothing as he listened to Ace's clock tick.

* * *

><p><strong>My sucky ass lemon for this pair. :D I ran out of inspiration to write this, so that's why it totally blows. But still, reviews are lovely.<strong>

**And hey, I also have written other stories for HNKNA, be sure to look at my page for some. ._. I'm not _that _bad of a writer.**


End file.
